


The Gems of the Sea

by AbeTheDadtm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Work, trigger warning - eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm
Summary: Caleb gets a job with the famous Ruby of the Sea, and her apprentices take quite a liking to him.Tags will update as I post.





	1. Chapter 1

Caleb's mind was so preoccupied with worries about jobs and the crowd he didn't realize someone was calling his name until she was shaking him. “Caleb!” someone exclaimed right in Caleb's ear. Caleb nearly jumped out of his skin, until the person realized what they did and patted his back. “Shit, sorry! Shit, shit, shit, Caleb, don't have a panic attack on me now. It's me. It's Beau. It's fine. You're fine.”

Caleb took a moment to breathe before mumbling a few choice expletives in Zemnian under his breath. “What the fuck you want, Beau?”

“I'm sorry, Caleb, I just…” Caleb turned around to face his friend. She was wearing her work clothes -- dark leather armor over a nice set of robes. “You still need a job, right?”

Caleb nodded. “Ja. I just came back from checking the job postings. What, did you find something?”

Beau nodded. She was panting, her eyes were wide. Caleb had never seen her panic and he really didn't like it. “At my job. It's an emergency. Our accountant stole a shit ton of our money and ran. We need someone to work the front desk and handle everything. You're the only one I trust.”

Caleb nodded. “Of course I'll take it.” What choice did he have?

“Oh, thank the gods.” Beau's worry lessened, but not by much. She began walking towards the city center, and Caleb quickly began to follow her. “Good. That's one less thing going wrong now. I was worried you wouldn't take the job.”

“Why wouldn't I take the job?” Caleb's brow furrowed. “You know I need one.”

“Because it's so...not you. You always get flustered with this kind of stuff.”

“What stuff?”

Beau stopped, her eyes wide. “Shit, did I not tell you where I work? I'm a way shittier friend than I thought.”

While Caleb had suffered through several ramblings about her apparently gorgeous coworkers, Yasha and Jester, Beau had never told many details about what she did other than that she was a bodyguard. “What are you talking about?”

“Shit, I haven't told you.” Beau's face turned red. “Fuck it, I'll just show you. You're desperate for the money anyway, right? Right.”

Caleb shrugged and went with it. Half the time, talking to her was like talking to a wall. A very fast talking wall, but a wall nonetheless. She led the way to the city square, and into an alleyway between some of the buildings. She greeted two guards wearing uniforms similar to hers. “This the guy you mentioned?” one of the guards, a dragonborn, said, their eyes scanning Caleb suspiciously.

“He's a good guy, Salin,” said Beau, “I trust him with this.”

The other guard, a tall tiefling, nodded. “Yeah. He seems like a decent type. Better than Endrik. I knew he was a bad type, I knew--”

“We know, Gent, we know. Just let us in, please?” Beau pleaded.

Gent and Salin stepped aside, and Beau opened the door, leading Caleb up a narrow flight of stairs. Beau was about to open the door at the top when she stopped and cursed. “Damn it! Your clothes. I forgot you dress like shit. Stay down here, let me get something for you.” Beau opened the door and slipped past a curtain, closing it before Caleb could see anything, leaving only a trace of the smell of lavender, vanilla, sandalwood, and roses. From behind the door, he could hear people laughing and chatting.

After a moment, Beau returned, with a white shirt and black pants, the uniform she wore under the armor. “Here, change into this. I'll keep your clothes in my room until we work out where you're gonna go. Marien’s gonna want you staying here.”

Caleb turned around, nervously taking off his coat and shirt, passing it back to her. He felt her staring at him as he started taking off his pants. “Would you mind turning around?” Caleb said shyly.

“Alright, but you better get used to not having privacy,” Beau said with a shrug as she turned around. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Caleb changed into the uniform. The shirt and pants were made of the same silky material, though the shirt was white and the pants were black. The sleeves and legs were far too long and had to be rolled up, while the shoulders and waistband of the pants were slightly too tight and the bottom of the shirt was too short. But the fabric was comfortable and breezy and Caleb kept rubbing it to calm himself down.

Beau looked him up and down. “Can I fix some of this?” she asked, gesturing to all of him. Caleb shrugged. Beau finger-combed his hair, adjusted his glasses, tugged at his shirt, mumbled something about him needing a shave. “Alright. You look halfway decent, though Marien is gonna get you gussied up later. You ready?”

“I suppose,” Caleb said.

Beau nodded and took his hand, opening the door and leading him out. They passed under a glittering violet curtain that hid the door. There were people rushing into rooms, chatting in the halls, some of them finely dressed and others barely wearing anything. A tiefling with purple skin and bejeweled horns flirted with some fine merchant woman. They were wearing a swathe of wine red fabric wrapped around their body. A half-orc with a black sleeveless shirt and baggy pants led an older elf into a room, and a very tall aasimar woman with pale skin and black and white hair stood against the wall, wearing a long black dress that showed off her muscular arms. She perked up when she saw Beau and Caleb, and Beau nervously waved.

“Is this the new accountant?” the woman asked with a strong but gentle voice and a smile.

“Y-yeah,” Beau stuttered, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “This is Caleb.”

“Hi, Caleb,” said the woman, extending a hand, “I'm Yasha.”

Caleb realized why Beau went on such tangents about her. She was gorgeous. Her strong jaw and nose, her warm smile, her gentle touch and soft hands. Caleb damn near melted, and had Beau not pulled him away, exclaiming, “Thanks, Yasha, we gotta go, bye!” then he might've been frozen in place for all eternity.

At the front desk was a tiefling woman with blue skin and short blue hair wearing a low cut dress and a big smile. She took money from a smiling dwarf, leaning over the desk to take a large pile of gold, and waved and said goodbye as the dwarf excitedly joined Yasha and disappeared down the hall.

Oh. Ah. Caleb realized exactly what kind of business this was. His stomach tightened, and he gripped the hem of his shirt so tight he worried it might tear.

“Oh, Beau! You’re back!” the tiefling said with a lilting accent. Her dress was a sheer pink, cut to hug the curves and rolls of her breasts, stomach, thighs. Again, Caleb’s mind went a bit blank. “And who is this?” she greeted, taking his hand and kissing it.

“C-Caleb,” he said, “Caleb Widogast. I’m Beau’s friend.”

“I’m Jester Lavorre,” the tiefling said, showing off her fangs and her neck as she pulled up a seat, tapping it with pointed claws. “Please, have a seat, Caleb. You’ll be working with me until you get into the rhythm of things. Do you have a good memory? You’re gonna need it to remember all these prices.”

Caleb sat down next to Jester, fussing with his shirt and pants and, oh gods please don’t notice that bulge. “I have a pretty good memory, I suppose.”

Beau waved at Caleb and Jester. “Well, if you’ve got Caleb taken care of, I’m gonna head to my post. Have fun!” Beau disappeared down the hall before Caleb could even wave back.

Jester waved a little to the air, and then turned her attention back to Caleb, rubbing his shoulder slightly. “So, you nervous? I know I was my first day, though my job is typically very different from yours.”

Caleb nodded. “Ja, I’m nervous. I didn’t know exactly what this place even was until I walked in it.”

“Oh, Beau never told you?” Jester said in shock. “I would be bragging all over the place if I were the bodyguard to someone like my mom.”

Caleb tried to focus on the various pieces of paper and the lists and charts and whatnot instead of Jester’s glorious voice and the sounds of moans and cries from the hallway. The tips of his ears got all warm and he felt the same rising in his lower region again. Gods, how the hell would he manage to keep this job with his being this way?

“So, Caleb, tell me about yourself,” Jester asked.

“There’s not much to tell,” Caleb said with a shrug as he looked over the ledger.

“Oh, come on, you’re a friend of Beau’s! You have to be interesting. She’d get bored of you, otherwise.” She lightly scratched at his arm.

“Trust me, I’m nothing special.” Caleb’s smile was shy and grim.

Jester frowned, then she leaned against the desk and sighed. “I guess I’ll have to learn about you the hard way, then.”

“I suppose so,” said Caleb.

The old elf strode out of the hallway and the half-orc followed him. Caleb felt the heat return to his cheeks as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. The half-orc was handsome, with a kind face and smile and broad shoulders and nice muscles. His voice was low and deep and accented. “Why, hello, there. You must be the new guy.” He extended his hand with a wink. “I’m Fjord.”

Caleb smiled back at him. “I-I’m Caleb,” he stammered. “Nice to meet you.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Caleb,” said Fjord. “You’re Beau’s friend, right?”

“Ja, das bin Ich,” said Caleb. Gods, he was so nervous, he was babbling in Zemnian. “I mean, that’s me.”

Fjord laughed a little. “Zemnian, huh? Interesting. You from there, or was it your parents?”

“Grew up there,” Caleb said, nervous for the wrong reasons now. “But it’s been a while since I’ve been there. Where are you from?”

“Port Damali,” said Fjord. “Lived there for quite some time until I found my way to Nicodranas.”

“Ah,” Caleb said.

They fell into an awkward silence. Fjord and Jester shared a few glances over Caleb’s shoulders that he just barely caught from the corners of his vision. He kept his attention mostly on the ledger and the prices and the pen in his hand.

Eventually, the merchant woman left, waving flirtily to the other tiefling, the purple one. Gods, they were gorgeous, too, moving with a confident, playful air. They looked over at Caleb and flipped a curl from their face. “Oh, hello, darling. You must be the new boy.” Their voice was sultry and deep, their smile hypnotizing. “The name’s Mollymauk Tealeaf, but you can call me Molly. All my friends do.”

Caleb smiled, extending a hand towards him, a bit self-conscious about how clammy it probably was. Mollymauk’s hand was soft and warm, and their talons gently raked against Caleb’s skin, making him shiver slightly. Mollymauk laughed a little, their tail swishing in the air. “You’re gonna be fun. Don’t you agree, Jester?”

Jester and Mollymauk shared a mischievous glance. “Definitely.”

Beau came in from the hallway. “Caleb, Marien wants to see you.”

“Coming,” Caleb said, getting up from his seat, hurrying past the others.

“Trust me, he soon will be,” Mollymauk muttered, concealed in a whisper and a giggle. Caleb said nothing, just hurried on after Beau, hoping his blush wasn’t as bad as it felt. 

Beau opened the door at the end of the hallway, and Caleb walked into a large bedroom decorated in pinks and golds. The smell of incense and perfume was coming predominantly from here. A curvaceous tiefling in a very sheer gown smiled at Caleb. “Ah, you must be Caleb. I’m Marien Lavorre, it’s very nice to meet you.” Her accent was even heavier than Jester's, but it was also higher and more gentle. She had red skin, unlike her daughter, and an older, more angular face. “Thank you for coming in on such short notice, but our old accountant disappeared with a pocket full of our gold and we were in upheaval.” She grabbed a bottle of wine and poured it into a glass. “Do you drink?”

“Sometimes,” Caleb said. He normally didn’t, but frankly, he needed it.

Marien poured him a glass, bringing it to a table in the corner. She sat down in an overstuffed velvet chair. “Sit down, darling.”

Caleb sat across from her. The chair was soft and he melted into it a little. As he drank the wine, his fingers ran over the arm of the chair, rubbing the velvet. The wine was sweet and dry, obviously expensive.

“You nervous about working here?” Marian asked.

“Ja,” said Caleb, wiping his lips with his thumb. “It’s...a bit overwhelming.”

“That’s how it is here,” said Marien as she sipped her wine. “But I am sorry about pulling you into this so quickly. Normally I'd wait to train you but it was an emergency.”

“Training? What like to be, uh...one of them?” Caleb's mouth went dry.

“Not unless you wanted to,” Marien said, “though that usually takes quite some time. I meant teaching you prices and how to speak and getting you a uniform that fit properly.” She leaned over and pulled at his shirt hem, tutting in disapproval. Like mother, like daughter. “Now, what about all my apprentices? Have you met them?”

“I don't know,” Caleb said. “I've met Molly, Fjord, Yasha, and Jester, and I already knew Beau.”

“Beau is one of the guards, silly,” Marien said. “But the rest are my apprentices. I've been training them all for a while now. They're all very skilled. Which one do you like the best?”

Caleb's blush got worse. “Well. They're all...attractive. I can't say I have a favorite. I only just met them. But they all seem...friendly.”

“Tak, tak,” said the woman in Nicodranin. “They're all very skilled at what they do. Fjord is the newest, he only joined us last year. Molly and Yasha joined about two years ago, and Jester has been working with me since she came of age. What kind of experience do you have?”

Was that supposed to be innuendo? Caleb didn’t ask for clarification. “I’ve mainly been working odd jobs. Small magic work, nothing fancy or permanent.”

“Magic, huh?” Marien thought about it for a moment. “We don’t normally use magic, aside from a handful of spells and potions, but it would be an interesting inclusion. You have any other skills aside from that?”

“I have a good memory,” said Caleb. “And I’m quick to learn.”

“That will be handy.” Marien smiled. “I think you’ll be very useful indeed.”

Someone knocked on the door. “Tak, wejdź, darling,” said Marien.

Beau slipped inside. “Your next client is waiting for you.”

“Dziękuję, my aquamarine. Let me get ready for him.” She stood, and Caleb followed her lead. Marien smiled at him and patted his cheek. “We’ll talk more about arrangements. I’m you’re joining us, Caleb. You’ll fit in here beautifully.”

Caleb smiled, blushing again but for a different reason this time. He left the room, following Beau out, and a group of humans strode inside once they were out.

“What’d you guys talk about?” Beau asked.

Caleb shrugged. “Work stuff. Skills, my experience--”

“Experience? I didn’t know you had any of that--”

“Work experience, Miststück,” Caleb retorted.

Beau playfully punched him as he returned to the front desk. Only Jester was there, still, looking awfully bored, though she perked up when she saw Caleb. “Caleb, there you are! How is my mom?”

“She seemed well,” said Caleb. He felt a little more confident now, though Jester was still way too pretty for him to handle without the blush returning again. 

“That’s good. Sometimes we get bad customers and it all goes to shit, and sometimes all we get are really boring people, and it drives us all a little crazy.”

“I can see why.” Caleb paused. “Is this kind of work...difficult?”

“Sometimes,” Jester said with a shrug. “There are a lot of shitty people who don’t think they should pay full price upfront or that they should respect you, and those people always suck. But sex is also really good. I wouldn’t want to have any other job.”

Caleb nodded. “I can see the appeal.”

She smiled a bit wickedly. “Have you ever had a partner be a dick to you, Caleb?”

Caleb blushed and froze, then rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh...I haven’t really--”

Jester’s eyes went wide. She leaned in and said in a hissing whisper, “You haven’t had sex?”


	2. Chapter Two

If Caleb’s face hadn’t already been beet red, it certainly was now. “I, uh…” Was he going to lie? He didn’t want to. But he sure as hell didn’t want to tell the truth either. He ended up hedging the bet and cursing to himself in Zemnian.

“You’re a virgin, are you?” Jester seemed surprised. “But you’re so pretty. I mean, you’re a little stinky, but you’re really pretty.”

Caleb laughed a little. “I’m not pretty.”

“Yes, you are, you are very pretty.” Jester leaned up against him, and Caleb froze. Her voice wasn’t teasing or goofy or joking. She sounded sincere. But no. It must be a joke. She was far too beautiful to think he was pretty.

The rest of the night passed without much event. Every so often one of the others would come out and they’d talk. Fjord was polite and curious, listening intently to Caleb’s answers to his questions. He’d lean against the desk and look Caleb in the eyes and took his breath away, just a little. Yasha was quiet, listening whenever Jester broke the silence but not saying much herself. But when she spoke, her voice was strong. It was quiet, but it stood in the air like a soldier, belying a dominance in her. (Jester explained her expertise was in domination in between customers, and damn, he could tell.) Mollymauk, however, was loud. They filled the silence constantly with conversation. If they weren’t sending questions Caleb’s way, they were chatting with Jester about customers, or talking to themselves about something they had to do. But their voice was sultry and glorious and they couldn’t do anything without looking perfect. The glints of the candlelight kept catching their jewelry like sparks.

At the end of the hours, early in the morning, when everyone was tired and talking all low and slow, Marien summoned Caleb again. She handed him a different uniform. “Hopefully this one will fit better. We have a room with your name on it. Beau will show you the way there. Sleep well, darling. We open in the evenings, so feel free to sleep in. Dobranoc.”

Caleb nodded and left the room. Beau was standing by the door that led downstairs, undoing the straps to her armor. The others waved and muttered goodnight, but he could hear his name being said in low voices as the door closed. No doubt they were gossipping about his lack of experience. But right now he was too exhausted to feel embarrassed. He just wanted to collapse.

“I put your clothes in your room for you,” Beau said. “Do you want me to get Nott? Tell her to come here? Bring your stuff over and all that?”

Gottverdammt, he forgot about Nott. “Yes, please. At least make sure she knows I’m okay.”

“I’ll do that. You get to bed.” She led him down to a door right next to the one that led outside. The hall it opened into was small and a bit cramped, but it smelled warm. Less like perfumes and more like fresh cooked food. Beau opened a door at the end of the hall, before it turned a corner. “Here’s your room. I’ll go to your old place. Make sure Nott’s okay. And don’t worry about paying rent. Marien covers it in your payroll. I’ll show you the kitchen in the morning. You’re probably exhausted.”

Caleb nodded. “Thank you. For this.”

“Hey, man, you deserve it. We gotta look out for our own, and you’re one of us now.” She lightly punched Caleb in the shoulder. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

“Ja, I will. Good night, Beau.”

“Night.”

The room was small, dimly lit by a candle. The bed was large, taking up most of the space. There was a small dresser in the corner of the room by the door. The walls were draped with curtains, not made of the glittering stuff upstairs, but of a sheer, soft fabric. Caleb undressed, changed into his old clothes, but his new ones in the dresser, folded up neat. He took off his glasses and collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers before fading into sleep.

He woke up hours later to someone poking him in his shoulder and whispering, “Caleb. Caleb. Caleb, wake up!”

Caleb groaned and opened his eyes. A tiny goblin girl with long dark hair was glaring at him. “Why didn’t you tell me you got a job?” said Nott. “And at a brothel, of all places?”

“I didn’t exactly get a warning ahead of time,” Caleb said. He sat up, stretched out his back and arms. He was still tired. “Beau ambushed me, said she had a job, and dragged me here.” He relaxed, brain fuzzy. “Did you bring our things? Or is it just you here?” Once he got his focus together, he noticed the pile of clothes, books, and various shiny things by the door. “Ah.”

“Are you a prostitute?” asked Nott as she climbed up onto the bed. “Because I was kinda surprised when I got the news. I mean, like, you’re your own man and everything, I was just...not expecting that.”

“No, no, no,” Caleb said, burying his face in his hands. “I’m an accountant. I take the money at the front, make sure it’s all written down in the ledger, stuff like that.”

“Oh…” Nott nodded. “Yeah, that makes more sense.”

Caleb laughed a little, got up, and put on his glasses. “I did meet the prostitutes, though.”

“Are they good at what they do?”

“I said I met them, I didn’t do anything with them.” Caleb rolled his eyes. 

“That also makes sense,” Nott said.

Caleb turned towards the big pile of things and began putting them away, folding the clothes and putting them in the dresser, arranging the books and items in Nott’s collection over the top. The room felt a bit less empty now, and more like home.

“What am I gonna do while you’re working?” Nott asked.

“I’m sure Marien can find a use for you,” Caleb replied.

“She the boss?”

Caleb nodded. “I assume so. I’m probably going to talk to her later today. She mentioned training me more, so I'll put in a good word for you.”

“What, is she training you in--”

“Nein!” said Caleb, a bit sharply. He sighed and said, “Sorry. She didn’t say, but I’m not a prostitute. She’s probably going to teach me how she wants me to take people’s money the way she wants it. I’m hardly a charmer.”

“You are when you want to be,” Nott said. “You can be very charming.”

Caleb shrugged. “If you say so.”

Someone knocked on the door, loudly and a lot. Nott jumped off the bed and hurried to get it. Unsurprisingly, it was Beau, bright and chipper as she always was when she woke up. She was wearing a sleeveless version of her uniform shirt that was frayed by the shoulders and her uniform pants rolled up to just below her knees. “Hey, coworker! How you recovering from your first day?”

“I’m okay, I suppose. This one here keeps asking if I’m a prostitute.” Caleb pointed to Nott.

“It’s not unreasonable to ask,” Nott said. “We do work in a brothel, you know.”

“Gods, Caleb being a prostitute?” Beau chuckled. “I can’t imagine. But he does have crushes on them, though.”

“I don’t!” Caleb defended, her ears getting warm.

Nott scrunched up her face. “I did not need to know that.”

“Oh come, Caleb,” said Beau. “You were redder than your hair!”

“That’s because I was new and overwhelmed,” Caleb retorted.

“Overwhelmed by how hot everyone is,” Beau muttered to herself. “Though I was right about Yasha and Jester, right? They’re so pretty.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go find some food,” said Nott.

“Shit, right! That’s what I came in to tell you guys. Food’s ready.” Beau opened the door and let everyone out, then led them around the corner to a small kitchen area. The place was crowded with everyone who worked there. Gent and Salin, the guards they met earlier, were stuffing porridge and bacon eagerly into their mouths, chatting with a dwarf and a goliath they hadn’t met. Meanwhile, Jester, Mollymauk, Fjord, and Yasha were eating at the table with Marien. Jester saw them and waved.

“Good morning, Caleb,” Jester said. She saw Nott and gasped a little. “Oooh, who’s that?”

“Uh, hi,” Caleb said, waving. “Uh, this is Nott. She’s my friend. We were living together and she moved with me.”

Marien smiled at Nott. “Aw, hello, perełko,” she greeted. “You can sit next to me while we eat.”

“Sure,” Nott said with a shrug. 

Fjord got up and grabbed two bowls of porridge with slices of bacon set on top. “Here you go, darling,” Fjord said to Nott, ruffling her hair as she walked over to the chair next to Marien, climbing up onto it. Fjord handed Caleb a bowl, with an intense look in her eyes and a crooked smile. “And here you go, Caleb.”

Caleb nodded and murmured a thank you, finding a seat between Molly and Jester. Jester smiled at him over a plate of donuts. “Do you want one?” Jester picked up one of her donuts. “They’re very yummy.”

“Sure, thank you,” said Caleb. He took a bite of it. It was good, really sweet. He set it down on the table. Caleb didn’t have much of an appetite, so he didn’t want to fill up on something so sugary.

Marien and Nott talked about where she was from, what she was good at, what it was like at the brothel. Nott seemed to be taking a liking to Marien, and Caleb overheard the older woman mention they needed an errand girl. Well, Caleb thought, that took care of that.

“Don’t forget to eat,” said Molly, poking Caleb’s ribs with his elbow. “You’re all skin and bones underneath all those clothes.”

Caleb hadn’t realized that he’d been staring off into space, just playing with his food. “I’m not very hungry, but thank you,” Caleb said, taking a small nibble at the bacon.

“Had you not been eating well before you came here?” Marien asked, her eyes darting between Caleb and Nott.

“We didn’t always have jobs,” said Nott, wiping porridge off her cheek. “Caleb would give me his share of food when he got it. His appetite is so small, if he eats too much, he’ll get sick.”

The room was filled with a strange, solemn silence, and Caleb could feel the prickle of stares as he carefully took another bite. Jester wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Caleb. You don’t have to finish the donut.”

“It’s not so bad,” said Caleb, blushing. “It’s just the way things are.”

The others said nothing, just poked at their food as awkwardly as he did. Marien broke the pause by saying, “Eat what you can, darling. And don’t worry about going hungry here. We take care of our own.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sit up straight, darling,” said Marien. Caleb was sitting at the front desk, though there was still some time before the doors opened. Marien stood to his side, occasionally stepping to the front to see what the customer would see. Fifteen minutes in, and they were still talking about his posture. “No, no, no, darling, not so stiff. Sit up straight, shoulders back, chin up, don’t force it.” She adjusted his shoulders, back, chin with a gentle hand. Caleb felt terribly uncomfortable, like he was stuck in a vice. He was so used to slouching, to retreating into himself, he felt terribly exposed.

Marien moved back to the front, and nodded. “Better. Definitely better. And I’m sure you’ll ease into it, darling.” She leaned over the desk. “Now. Smile for me.”

Caleb closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and gave his most charming grin.

“There’s something we can work with,” Marien said, eyes wide with excitement. “Look at you, your posture is better already. Where did your mind go when you breathed, darling?”

Caleb let his body relax, return to his normal slouch. Marien’s smile faded a little. He shrugged. “I don’t know. Some place where I’m not me, I guess.”

Marien opened her mouth to protest, but said nothing. “Okay. Whatever is useful to you, I suppose. For now I shall leave it be, but that’s something we’ll talk about later.”

Oh dear. Add that to the list, along with his eating habits and his virginity. He liked having a job, reliable meals, and a roof over his head, but he felt like a body being examined, cut open, poked and prodded at. At least Marien had insisted on privacy when she was teaching him.

“Now, when you greet the guests, what do you think you should say?” Marien asked. “Go back into that other you and be charming.”

Caleb obeyed. Close eyes. Breathe. Forget you are you. Open your eyes. Smile. “Hello, welcome to the Ruby of the Sea, how can I help you today?” His voice was warm and honey-sweet, but it felt far away and hollow. It was not his voice.

Marien smiled and clapped. “Perfect! You are doing very well, darling. You are a natural, darling, truly.”

Caleb's smile faded into something natural as he blushed. “Danke,” he mumbled.

She giggled. “Oh, that's good, too! A lot of our customers like someone who's sweet and shy.” She pinched his cheek, her talons grazing his cheek. “You're a cutie, Caleb! I'm surprised no one's picked you up, yet.”

The blush lingered as his smile faded a little. He knew the reason why he was single: because everything she saw in him was either an accident or a lie, a cleverly crafted disguise to make himself disappear.

“Anyways, get back into it!” Marien snapped her fingers. “Start over, let's continue.”

Caleb repeated his process. “Hello, welcome to the Ruby of the Sea, how may I help you?”

“Ah, yes,” said Marien in a bad Zemnian accent, “I would like a prostitute!”

Caleb drew a blank. “Scheisse! What do I say next?”

Marien smiled reassuringly. “Tell me who's available and at what price.”

“Ah, okay.” Recover. Pull yourself together. Breathe. Imagine the scenario. “Currently the Emerald and the Sapphire are available. The Emerald would be five gold, and the Sapphire is seven. Or would you rather wait for one of the others to become available!”

“Darling, that was perfect!” Marien clapped and gave Caleb a kiss on the forehead. “You will be so wonderful tonight,” she added, poking his nose with a fingertip. “You are such a charmer. Much better than that other guy. He was a lost cause even before the whole stealing money thing.”

“Danke, Marien,” said Caleb. 

“It's my pleasure, darling.”

The night came. When it did, Caleb was poised and perfect, like a soldier, but his weapon was a smile and a soft voice. Money dropped into his palms, grins lingered on the customers’ lips. One of them asked Mollymauk if the nice man in front was available for a night, and the tiefling purred, “Oh, honey, I wish.”

When the night ended, Caleb realized how exhausted he was. When he was double checking the money, he realized his back was tight and tense and sore; his eyelids drooped, his mind was fuzzy. He prayed he counted correctly, put the money back in its case, and brought it to Marien.

“Oh, darling, I told you you’d be perfect,” Marien crooned with w tired but happy grin. “I had one of my customers ask about you -- are you sure you don't want proper training, darling, you'd be beloved--”

“Thank you, Marien, but I'm perfectly fine with being an accountant.”

Marien huffed a little. “Well, if you ever change your mind, let me know. We have an extra room open in case you'd like to start learning.”

Caleb nodded and set the case on the table, muttering a good night and heading downstairs. Gods, he was going mad with this.

Caleb slumped into bed. Marien had moved Nott into the last spare room downstairs -- “Darling, trust me, we have plenty of space, and a girl deserves her privacy, tak?” she had crooned over breakfast earlier that morning -- and so her collection of shinies had disappeared into her room, leaving Caleb and his books and his brain. His treacherous, foolish brain. All he could think of was the stares of customers, the mild flirtations, the curl of his voice as it crawled out of his lungs, out of his control. He couldn't help but think of the others, too. In the quiet hours, Mollymauk would lean next to him and smile and ask how the hell he turned into such a charmer. “I know Marien is a good teacher, but one lesson and you're better than I was after a year.”

Fjord smiled, and his polite conversation turned into something more. “You ever think of taking up the trade?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and a coy glance. “You'd be damn good at it. You got the knack.”

Yasha had mostly said nothing, though he could feel her eyes burrowing into him every time he served a customer. He'd glance at her they'd lock eyes for a precious moment before they had a customer to take care of, and their attention was snatched away. And Jester. Gods, he had become someone else around her. He couldn't remember what he said, but she was all over him, constantly needling about becoming a prostitute, maybe she could teach him, come on, Caleb, it'd be lovely, and he had to hide his blush and the tightening in his lower region.

Speaking of, his cock strained against his pants. Gods, he wanted to want them. He wanted them all to take him, use him, pleasure him. He quietly slipped off his pants. He was leaking precum, the wetness leaving a spot on his underwear. He spit in his hands and rubbed up and down on his cock as images flared into his mind. The idea of Mollymauk dragged a forked tongue down his cock, or of Fjord moaning as Caleb thrusted into him, or Yasha straddling him as he pushed into her, or taking Jester from behind as she moaned--

He felt the warmth hit his chest as he came. For a moment he hung in orgasmic bliss before he realized what he did and scrubbed the cum off his shirt. As he did, he burned up with shame. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't deserve him. In a week, at most, they'd see through the lie and move their attention elsewhere. Gods, he was pathetic.

Caleb pulled up his pants, took off his shirt. Marien had gotten him extra clothing, so he could find another shirt to wear tomorrow. He slipped into bed, curled up like a cat, and slipped into a restless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

“Caleb, you've never been to the baths?” Jester asked over another batch of porridge. “You've just been missing out on everything, haven't you? Though I guess that explains why you're so stinky.” She ruffled his hair.

“We didn’t exactly have the money for that, Jester,” Caleb replied.

“You do now,” said Jester. “And you get to come with us!”

The last thing Caleb wanted to do was do that, though he admitted he could use a good bath. Besides, if he didn’t come with, Jester would call him stinky until he did. 

After breakfast, they lingered until nightfall. The brothel would be closed that night. “Tuesdays aren’t really that busy anyway,” said Marien as she wrapped herself in a cloak made of velvet. It was navy blue, but it turned teal and emerald and aquamarine as it swirled around her. Caleb was dressed in his regular, shabby old clothes. At least they had been laundered the day before, so the dirt and the smell was shed, but the deep down stains and the patches and tears were still there making Caleb feeling more out of place than usual. Everyone else got ready in their rooms, wearing fine silken dresses and nice leather coats and clean colors, and Caleb knew he looked like a mess in comparison.

“Darling, don’t look so down,” said Marien as she fixed the lapel of his coat. She murmured something under her breath as she examined a hole in his sleeve. “We are going to get you cleaned up, darling, don’t you worry about it.”

“Danke,” said Caleb, trying to be grateful. He worried they wouldn’t like what they saw underneath the dirt and scruff and mess.

“Caleb, you're going to love our surprise for you,” Jester said, her blue face surrounded by a collar of fluffy feathers dyed a bright pink. Marien shot her a soft glare -- the worst her anger could get when aimed at her apprentices -- and Jester shut up.

“The bathhouse is magnificent, Caleb,” raved Mollymauk. They wore a long coat of black leather over a sheer wine red dressed. Their jewelry was especially gold, with tiny purple jewels shining in the light. “The baths have all sorts of oils in them, and we have their masseuses stay over and rub our backs --”

“I hope they have Shakaste this time,” said Jester. She turned to Caleb and added, “His hands are like magic.”

Caleb nodded, only vaguely listening as Jester and Mollymauk chattered about Shakaste and massages and lavender oil. Occasionally he shared sympathetic glances with Yasha and Fjord, both of whom were leaning against the wall, watching everyone else. 

Eventually, Marien finished getting ready, and she turned to Caleb, her cloak swirling into sudden greens. “Caleb, where's Nott? Is she coming?”

“No,” Caleb said. “Goblins and water don't mix. Besides, she's gone to sleep already.”

“Ah,” she said. To herself, she mumbled, “I'll have to get my little pearl something another time, then.” She tutted at Caleb’s clothes. “Oh, you darlings, I feel so bad for you and your clothes.”

The group headed downstairs and out into the streets with the guards. The prostitutes covered the bottom of their faces with veils connected to their clothes. “We try to keep our privacy outside of the brothel,” said Fjord when Caleb gave him a funny look as he covered his face with a dark blue veil. “We get a lot of creeps as it is.” Thankfully for them, the streets they walked were empty, the only sounds being beyond their sights, in the busier areas. They stuck to the alleyways and crisscrossed between buildings. 

The bathhouse was a squat building crammed between several tall ones. It was the only business on the street open at this hour, its lights illuminating the darkness. The door opened, and a pretty elven person opened the door. They had curly hair and a soft smile. “Hello, Marien. Glad to see you.”

“Hello, Bryce,” said Marien as she took off her cloak, revealing a low cut dress that showed off the muscles in her back. Her tail gently swayed as she handed the cloak to Bryce. “We have a new employee, and we need him to look pretty. Give him special treatment, as well. I want him to feel welcome.”

Bryce smiled and said, “Of course.” They took everyone else's cloaks and coats, handing off some to a soft-faced half-elf with bleached blonde hair. When Caleb handed them his coat, they smiled a little wider. “Ah, you must be the newcomer.” Their voice was soft and gentle, with the certainty of a leader. They lightly moved their hands towards Caleb's chin. “May I?” Caleb nodded, and they took his chin in their fingertips, examining his face. “You will definitely need a good shave. Would you like anything other than that? Something to take care of that dry skin, perhaps?”

Caleb shrugged. “Whatever Marien wants.”

“I'll ask her,” Bryce said. “Come in, come in.”

The inside of the bathhouse was humble but well-crafted. Wooden planks lined the walls, floor, and ceiling, and the room was warm and steamy. The smell was overwhelming in a nice way, all flowers and herbs and spices. There were several employees wearing light, airy fabrics that almost floated around them. Marien led the group to a room behind a thick beaded curtain, where they began to undress and -- oh Gods, here comes the panic.

“Aw, Caleb, don't be shy,” Molly said with a teasing purr. They slipped off their dress, revealing a mural of tattooed and scarred skin before Caleb looked away. “A side effect of working at a brothel is you're gonna see each other naked sooner or later. Might as well be sooner, right?”

Caleb blushed. The others put their clothes on hooks in cubbies, and Caleb followed, slowly taking off his clothes in a corner. He wanted to take off his glasses, but he got terrible headaches anytime he went without them, so he was doomed to see everyone. He felt their stares as he undressed. Caleb really was scrawny -- his ribs showed in shadowy stripes, his spine formed ridges, his legs were practically sticks. He wrapped a towel around his waist, holding onto it with a white-knuckle grip. When he finally turned around, he kept his eyes focused on the floor and the bath, avoiding looking at anyone.

“Oh, come on, Caleb, don’t be shy,” said Jester as she took off her dress. Caleb caught a glance of her from the corner of his eye and stared for a moment, feeling his blush deepen. Her body was beautiful, rolls of fat folding down her body, stretch marks striping along her breasts and hips and thighs. She caught him staring and giggled. “You like what you see, Caleb?”

Everyone else laughed a little, and Caleb scurried to one of the baths. The strong smell of essential oils wafted with the steam. He quickly dropped his towel and slipped inside, keeping his gaze on the water. It was a little hotter than he expected, the warmth turning the pale of his skin a light pink. But he found himself relaxing a little.

Then Jester jumped into the water, splashing it everywhere, getting water on Caleb’s glasses. The others laughed as they slipped in. Fjord settled down on Caleb’s left, while Mollymauk slipped in on his right. Fjord was wiry, but his muscles were well-defined, with a few scars on his chest and stomach. Meanwhile, Mollymauk was thin but covered with tiny scars and gorgeous tattoos. Yasha settled in across from Caleb, muscles rippling. Because of her height, the water did nothing to hide things. Caleb took off his glasses and dipped his head underwater, eyes scrunched closed.

“I hope you weren’t trying to disappear from us, Caleb,” Molly said as he bobbed back up.

“No, just trying to wash my hair, is all,” Caleb replied, rubbing his eyes and face.

“He’s just nervous,” said Fjord gently. “We all are the first time. Y’all remember my first time at the baths, right?”

Jester laughed. “You went into the bath with a towel on!”

The others laughed, too, and Caleb cracked a smile. He and Fjord locked eyes and shared a sympathetic nod. “We’re all nervous first time around here,” Fjord said. “Cut yourself some slack and let yourself enjoy it. Within a month this’ll be normal. I guarantee you.”

Caleb nodded, letting himself relax a little. Without his glasses, everything was blurry and fuzzy and softer. He didn’t see any details. It gave the others a modicum of privacy from him.

“Caleb, I’m glad you came,” said Marien as she settled into the bath. “I want you to feel welcome here. It’s nice to see you relax.”

Everyone else nodded and murmured agreements. Caleb smiled and said, “Thank you.”

“Plus we finally get to see what you actually look like,” said Jester, a bit too enthusiastically. “You’re so pretty, I don’t understand why you hide under all those clothes all the time.”

Caleb blushed and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Don’t make jokes, Jester. I’m not that pretty.”

“I disagree,” said Molly, wrapping an arm around him.

Caleb froze. “Is this some sort of joke? I’m not that much to look at, really. I mean you’re all...you’re all great. And I’m just. Me.”

“What are you talking about?” Mollymauk said. “You look really nice. I’m surprised no one has snatched you up yet.”

“I just might,” said Jester.

“What are you talking about?” Caleb asked, pushing Mollymauk away. “Is this some kind of a prank? People pay for the privilege of having sex with you. I’m nothing compared to you guys.”

The room went silent, heavy with the heat and the words. Caleb couldn’t bear it. He grabbed his glasses, even though they were any help, wrapped his soaking wet towel along his waist, and left, going down some hallway until he found his way outside. He sat down on a bench, held his head in his hands and sat alone with his thoughts. It was a massive joke. It must’ve been. Since when did he deserve attention, much less from the most beautiful people he’d ever met?

The door creaked open, and Caleb didn’t even bother to look up. Not that he could see, anyways. Someone sat down next to him, and Caleb recognized his voice from the sigh. “I know we can be overwhelming,” said Fjord, “but we weren’t playing a joke on you back there. Molly and Jester are nothing if not honest about how they feel. Hell, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t agree with them. But I know how you feel, suddenly being wanted. It’s terrifying. But we don’t mean you any harm here. We take care of each other.”

Caleb breathed, sitting up, leaning against the wall. Everything was blurry. “Are you wearing a towel? I can’t see with my glasses being all wet.”

“Yeah, here, let me take care of that for you.” With gentle hands, Fjord took the glasses, rubbed them off carefully on the dry parts of his towel, and placed them back on Caleb’s face with a lingering touch.

Caleb blinked. The glasses were still a bit smudged, but he could see Fjord’s face. It was soft, kind, sincere. Caleb blushed and looked away. “It’s fine.”

Fjord nodded. “You unused to this?”

“Ja,” said Caleb. “I’ve never had anyone give me the time of day since I was a teenager, and even then…” He sighed, not wanting to discuss it. “Things were different, back then. It’s hard to believe that you guys would even find me worth your time.”

“We do,” said Fjord. “And the more we see you, the more we like what we see. It’s hard to get through our little bubble, so when somebody does it’s always special.”

“It’s just...a lot.”

“That’s Jester and Molly for you,” Fjord said with a laugh. “Trust me, when I first came in, I was just as overwhelmed as you were. A little sailor boy from Port Damali suddenly pushed into a whole new world. I didn’t even know anything about love or sex or anything. And don’t tell Jester, cause she’d never let me live it down, but she was my first kiss.”

Caleb smiled a little. The openness was calming. He wasn’t so alone in his inexperience. “I’m glad to know I’m not the only one who didn’t have any experience before this.”

“You haven’t been kissed before?”

Oh, gods, he went to far. Caleb felt himself stiffen. “I--”

“No, don’t worry.” Fjord took Caleb’s hand in his. The touch was sudden and warm, and Caleb held him tight. “If you want, I can kiss you. Let you get it out of the way. No one would need to know.”

Caleb froze for a moment. He wanted to be kissed, touched, loved. He wanted affection, damn it, but he didn’t deserve it. People would gladly give dozens of gold coins for something he was freely offering. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve any attention this man could give.

Screw it.

Caleb leaned in close, took Fjord’s chin in his hand, and kissed him.

It was clumsy at first, lips suddenly finding a place in each other, but Caleb and Fjord shifted and suddenly Fjord’s hands were on his cheeks and his lips were so soft and smooth and wow, was kissing always this nice?

Fjord pulled away and smiled at him. “Pretty good. You were way better than I was.”

“Really?”

 

Fjord nodded. “I cut open Jester’s lip because I went in too quickly.”

Caleb snorted.

“Yeah. Trust me, if she could like me after that, you’re definitely worth her time.”

Caleb nodded. He didn’t completely believe that, but a part of him did. And a part of him was better than none of him, he supposed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any pronoun inconsistency for Molly. Their pronouns are they/them for this fic, but I keep slipping into he/him and I'm too tired for editing right now. Thanks!

Caleb and Fjord went back inside. Jester made a joke about them making out, but neither said anything. “We had a talk,” Fjord said. “It’s all good now.”

Most of the night was spent hopping from activity to activity. Shakaste massaged his back (Mollymauk and Jester weren’t kidding; Caleb damn near melted in his hands), then he got a haircut and a shave, then his face was lathered in half a dozen elixirs and lotions until it felt softer than silk. By the end of it, Caleb felt strange and different and new. After the haircut and the shave, he was hidden away from the others. The privacy was nice, but he was still nervous about how the others would think he would look. Hell, he hadn’t even been shown what he looked like yet.

As the sun was rising, Caleb was left in a small room with several mirrors, and he finally got a chance to examine himself. Gone was the tangled, dirty hair; now soft ginger curls that framed his face. It had been months since he had shaved, and his sharp jaw and soft chin was now revealed. His skin was still pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes, but he was no longer hidden under layers of hair. He was vulnerable, open, easier to read. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry about that.

The door creaked open, and Marien stepped in, burgundy hair still dripping, tied up in an elaborate bun. She gasped at Caleb, then smiled. “Oh, my little peridot, you look so beautiful.” She rushed over to him, hugging him, pinching his cheeks. “Oh, oliwin, I can actually see your face!”

Caleb smiled. “So it's not bad?”

“Caleb!” Marien said, but sharply but with her sweet happy grin. “You look wonderful. I knew there was a pretty face under there. Everyone's going to be stunned when they see you.” 

She opened the door and poked out her head into the hallway. “Klejnoty! Come here and close your eyes! I got a surprise for you.” Her tail curled in a question mark above her head as footsteps neared. 

Marien grabbed Caleb by the forearm, leading him out. The others were all dressed, shiny and clean, smelling of perfumes, eyes covered with hands or scrunched shut. Jester squealed, “Oooh, I'm so excited!” as Marien moved him front and center, adjusting his glasses and straightening his hair.

“Alright, darlings, open your eyes,” Marien cooed.

Everyone opened their eyes, and their mouths all dropped. Caleb rubbed his arm, smiling nervously. “Whoa,” Jester gasped, “I didn't think you could get any prettier.” She embraced Caleb, pulling him tight against her, then kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. “Now no one's going to be able to resist you,” she giggled.

Fjord patted Caleb on the back, his grin absolutely beaming. “You look good, Caleb,” he said. “Damn good.” His touch and gaze lingered as he bit his lip and raised his eyebrows before giving him some space.

Molly, meanwhile, just stared at him, eyes wide. Caleb asked, “Do you like it?”

Molly took a deep breath. His purple cheek turned a deeper shade of violet as he smiled. “Oh, honey, I love it,” said Molly, tail swaying and curled as he bit his lip.

Yasha, meanwhile, nodded and gave him a smile. “You look nice,” she said. The attention made Caleb blush; it was the most she had given since they met.

“I’m so proud of you, little peridot, but we have to go stop by somewhere else, now that the sun is starting to come up,” Marien said, patting him on the cheek as she led him outside. The guards, who had settled into the benches, all got up. When Beau saw Caleb, she nodded, impressed. “Damn. Not bad for a dude.”

Caleb snickered. “I am forever grateful, Beau,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen you clean-shaven,” Beau said as the group headed out and down the street. “Not gonna lie, kind of weird.”

“I will always give thanks for your compliments.”

“Shut up,” said Beau, lightly punching Caleb. “For real, though, it looks good. You’re gonna get a lot of compliments from the customers, I can tell.”

“You think so?”

“Course. You don’t look like a hobo anymore.”

“Shut up.”

Marien led them down the street to a small row of stores and shops. One of them, a small tailor’s shop with The Invulnerable Vagrant, was just now being opened. A firbolg with blue skin and a chubby figure unlocked the door. “Morning, Marien,” he said in a flat voice that was surprisingly jolly. 

“Good morning, Pumat,” said Marien. “Thank you for opening so early.”

“It's no problem, really,” said Pumat. “Now who's the fella we're working on today?”

Caleb stepped forward with a sigh. “I'm assuming that's me.”

Pumat sighed. “I can see why.” He looked Caleb up and down, fussing with his coat, looking at the patches and holes. “Come in, let's see what we can do for you.”

Caleb and the others were brought into the store. The first room was filled with fabrics in damn near every color, texture, and pattern Caleb had ever seen. Two firbolgs, identical to the first, were taking down some of the fabrics. They greeted the other one of them and the group with the same voice as they all headed into a smaller room with a lot of mirrors, pins, measuring tape, and see equipment. A fourth firbolg with glasses covered in magnifying lenses strapped onto his head looked up from his work. “Ah, Marien. Welcome back. And who is this? A new apprentice?”

Caleb shook his hand. “Accountant. I'm Caleb.”

“I'm Pumat Sol,” said the firbolg. “Good to meet ya. The other Pumats will measure you and give you some clothes to try on. Sound good?”

Caleb nodded. “Of course.”

A few hours was spent in front of the mirrors, with the others gathered around Caleb, as the Pumats measured him, had him try on various shirts and touch fabrics. Had the firbolgs not been polite and respectful, he surely would've been overwhelmed. But they weren't, and Caleb was assured he'd get a set of new clothes delivered as soon as possible. Exhausted, the group headed home.

Caleb was in the middle of peeling off his shirt and about to collapse into bed when someone knocked on the door, softly, in an almost musical string. “Hallo?” Caleb asked.

Mollymauk came in, wearing a long nightgown made out of a sheer lavender fabric. Their body was clearly visible through the dress. Caleb blushed and started to pulled down his shirt, but Molly moved towards him. “Don't. I want to see you.”

Caleb furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

"You're entrancing, Caleb. I want to see you. If you'll let me." Their hands moved towards Caleb's chest.

Caleb finished taking off his shirt and turned towards Mollymauk, who smiled and bit their lip. “You look gorgeous,” they said, voice low, fingers tracing along his collarbone.

“Not as gorgeous as you,” said Caleb in a tired reply. Where did that come from? Caleb didn't know, but he liked it.

Mollymauk smiled and took Caleb's face in their hands and kissed him. Their lips were warmer than Fjord’s and softer, the kiss more passionate. Caleb's hands went to Molly's waist, and his fingers played with the soft fabric as they kissed.

“Bed?” Molly asked.

Caleb nodded, lying down on the bed, pulling Molly on top of him. Molly straddled his waist, grinding against him slightly as they kissed again. Molly moaned softly, and Caleb's hands wandered to their ass. “Gods, I want you,” said Molly, hands scraping up Caleb's chest. 

“Molly, I’ve never--”

“I know,” said Molly. “Want me to show you?”

Caleb nodded. He was tired but he wanted it. Gods, how he wanted it.

Molly smiled and slipped off his waist, pulling at Caleb’s pants and underwear. Caleb watched, entranced, and helped them by kicking off his shoes. Caleb’s cock sprung free, and Molly smiled as they slithered up between Caleb’s legs, licking at his thighs. Their talons traced as Caleb’s stomach, and he moaned in desire. Molly’s hand slowly moved to Caleb’s cock, rubbing at at softly, slowly. “Fuck,” Caleb moaned as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Do you want me to suck your cock, Caleb?” Molly asked, tail curled and swishing impatiently.

“Ja,” said Caleb, “bitte. Please. I want you to suck my cock.”

Molly smiled, and softly licked at Caleb’s shaft, going up from the base to the head. They sucked at the tip, and Caleb arched his back. “Fuck, Molly,” he moaned, and Molly trailed their tongue and lips up and down the sides of Caleb’s cock. 

They pulled off for a second, rubbing the slick of Caleb’s cock with both hands. “I want you to keep moaning my name as I suck your cock, Caleb Widogast.”

Caleb nodded. Molly took off one hand, keeping the other at the base as they slipped Caleb’s cock into his mouth, putting as much as they could fit inside. Gods, it felt wonderful. “Oh, yes, Molly,” Caleb moaned. “Yes, that feels good.”

Molly moved their head up and down, keeping their hand at their lips and pressing tight. “Ja, Molly,” Caleb babbled. “Mein Götter, Molly.”

Molly moaned softly against Caleb’s cock, pulling up and off for a moment, but keeping their hand on it, moving up and down. “Tell me when you’re about to cum, Caleb.”

Caleb nodded. “Soon, Molly.”

Molly grinned and went back to their task, picking speed as their soft moaning mixed with Caleb’s rising ones. “Fuck, Molly, Molly, Molly,” Caleb whined. “Molly, I’m so close, I’m so close, I’m going to cum, I’m going to--”

With a moan that was near a shout, Caleb came into Molly’s mouth. With the release, Caleb was so relaxed, so exhausted, he could barely keep his eyes open. “Molly,” he started to say, his voice trailing off in a low whisper.

Molly straightened, wiping their lips. “You were so lovely, Caleb,” they said. “If you’re too tired, don’t let me keep you up, darling.”

Caleb nodded, and he felt the world fade away.


End file.
